


Leather Ball

by kiwa



Series: Fire Emblem Fates Stories (Haruka) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwa/pseuds/kiwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers from Gunter's support conversation, and Ch 20+ of Revelation.</p><p>This is about the leather ball.</p><p>My Avatar's name is Haruka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather Ball

"How long has she been in there?" King Garon bellowed as he walked down the halls of the Northern Castle.

"Two days, my lord," Gunter replied.

"Hmph. Such a problematic child. Iago."

"Yes, my lord." Iago stepped from behind King Garon and handed Gunter a long black leather whip.

"Use this," the king said and grinned.

Gunter stared at the whip in his hands as if it were an object unknown to him. He felt the king's eyes on him, expecting a dutiful reply, but instead Gunter asked, "What do you want me to do with this, my lord?"

King Garon's face transformed in anger as his eyebrows knit together, his eyes narrowed into a sharp glare, and his nostrils flared. "You must teach Haruka how to behave!" he said and Gunter feared the king would harm him again. "You are in charge of that horrible child. Raise her to be a true Princess of Nohr or I'll have you killed, too."

Gunter's eyes burned with anger and resentment. "Yes, my lord. Excuse me." He left for Haruka's room.

He didn't need reminding of what King Garon had done to his old village. The only reason for him working so hard now was so that one day he could get his revenge; but if he were to earn the king's mire too early his plan would be for naught.

Gunter knocked on Haruka's door. "Lady Haruka, it's Gunter. Is it all right if I come in?" He didn't wait for a reply and entered immediately.

The bedroom was dark, with few candles and the curtains draped over their tall windows.

"Lady Haruka?" he called and she peeked out from behind a chaise. Gunter thought he was ready. He knew what he was going to do, right down to what he was going to yell at her as he whipped her into shape.

But as the young girl came out of her hiding spot, a wooden toy soldier in one hand and a silver fork in the other, all Gunter could think about was his wife and child. They would never condone this; they would never approve of this person he had become.

In such a short time, King Garon had entrapped Gunter's mind in a spiralling abyss of revenge that colored all his thoughts and actions. If his wife saw him now, how would she react?

_"Who are you?"_

Gunter closed his eyes and clenched his hand around the whip. "I'll return shortly," he said and left.

For the next four hours, Gunter was absent from the world of the northern castle. He secluded himself in his room, and worked the whip into leather, and then wove it into a ball.

Once his little project was complete, he returned to the little princess' room. The sun had mostly gone down now and there was very little light left, but Gunter went and drew open the curtains anyway.

Haruka was still playing with wooden figures and silverware when Gunter entered the room. She stopped playing when he kneeled down on one knee and rolled the leather ball to her.

The ball crashed through her block tower and she frowned. She grabbed the ball and took a good look at it. A ball made of leather? And it crashed right through her tower!

She looked back at the smiling Gunter and hurled the ball at him, which he promptly caught and chucked back at her. She would have been hit in the face if she hadn't caught it in time.

"Good," he said and smiled. "Your reflexes are quite fast. Let's keep playing. Come on, throw the ball at me."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't actually GET to that chapter where Gunter's wife and kid are mentioned.  
> idk if it's a boy or girl or if that was ever mentioned at all.  
> but MOST little kids can be swayed either side of the spectrum (to a certain point) right so eehhhhh
> 
> my unit has black/dark hair.


End file.
